


Un montón de idiotas dentro de una casa [México]

by luiMBQ



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic), History Characters, Mexican History - Fandom
Genre: Parodia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiMBQ/pseuds/luiMBQ
Summary: En la historia mexicana han habido muchos personajes que hicieron historia; algunos buenos, algunos malos. Al morir, pareciera que no dejaran más que su legado y sus nombres en los libros de historia, pero, su vida no acaba ahí, y para desgracia de la representación humana de México, sus almas seguirán vagando en una casa, y el pobre de México tendrá que ser quien ponga orden.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Un montón de idiotas dentro de una casa [México]

**Author's Note:**

> En esta historia se presenta la versión propia del autor de la obra sobre los países humanizados, es decir, no Hetalia, no CountryHumans.
> 
> Con esta obra no se pretende enseñar historia, es solo algo hecho con el fin de intentar generar humor. Tampoco se busca implantar alguna ideología o hacer ver a un personaje cómo alguien completamente malo.
> 
> La historia se ha hecho con el fin de entretener, no se pretende ofender a ninguna cultura, religión, ideología o nación

La espalda le dolía, sus pies se sentían pesados, sus ojos luchaban por no cerrarse completamente, su cabeza estaba por estallarle. El día había sido una completa mierda, con miles de problemas por todos lados, con muchas quejas y ninguna solución; suena cómo un día típico en el país, el problema fue que todo eso pareció multiplicarse por mil este día. Con mucho cansancio encima, abrió finalmente la puerta de la casa. Todo estaba a oscuras, pero no le importó, conocía perfectamente el mapa de la casa, al menos lo suficiente para llegar hasta el sillón sin tropezarse con algo. Se recostó boca arriba sobre el sillón y soltó un suspiro muy pesado, 《sólo quiero dormir》pensó. Cerró sus ojos, deseando conciliar el sueño rápido. Tanto era su cansancio que no escuchó o tan si quiera sintió la presencia de alguien más que estaba en la casa; esa persona caminaba sigilosamente hasta que quedó justo a un lado del mexicano.

—¡Señor México!

Las luces de la sala se encendieron repentinamente. El mexicano despertó por el susto que le generó el grito y cayó al suelo al verse sorprendido por el repentino brillo de las luces. El pobre chico moreno se quedó en el suelo quejándose de dolor, mientras que el responsable de esta desgracia solo se quedaba observando.

—Maldita sea, ¡Santa Anna! ¡¿Por qué chingados me gritaste?!

—No lo sé, pensé que podría estar muerto.

—¡El único muerto aquí serás tú, quince uñas, cuando te parta tu madre por casi ocasionarme un infarto!— finalmente, estando adolorido, México se puso de pie.

—No creo que pueda matarme, recuerde que yo ya estoy muerto.

—Sí, sí, pero para mí desgracia te tengo que seguir soportando.

—¿Qué pasó aquí?— algunos de los demás residentes de la casa hicieron acto de aparición, mostraban preocupación al haber escuchado el golpe y las quejas del mexicano.

—Nada, sólo fue otra más de las pendejadas de Santa Anna— respondió con molestia México— Me caí por su culpa.

—¿Se cayó? ¿De dónde? ¿Se golpeó muy feo? ¿Siente dolor? ¿Dónde le duele? ¿Quiere que lo acompañe a su habitación?— a pesar de que todos estaban preocupados, quien lo estaba más era el querido monarca de nombre Maximiliano. Él se acercó al mexicano para asegurarse que se encontrara bien.

—Tranquilo Maxi, estoy bien. No tienes que preocuparte tanto.

—Típico de Santa Anna, siempre perjudicando las cosas para México— mencionó cierto señor de estatura baja, muy baja, bastante baja. ¿Ya dije que es de estatura muy baja?

—Tampoco es muy diferente de ti, ¿sabes?— le mencionó con cierto tono arrogante Porfirio Díaz.

—Oh Dios, por favor no empiecen a discutir, ya tuve suficiente que aguantar el día de hoy.

Pero, como siempre, no le hicieron caso y todos comenzaron a discutir (a excepción de Maximiliano, quien en realidad trataba de calmar a todos). México no estaba de humor para intervenir, así que se escabulló hasta llegar a las escaleras. 《Con suerte podré ignorar los gritos si me pongo las almohadas encima de la cabeza》pensó mientras subía.

Ya estando en el segundo piso, caminó hasta el fondo del gran pasillo, dónde había una puerta que le permitiría adentrarse en su habitación. Al entrar al cuarto y encender la luz, observó que todo estaba sospechosamente limpió, muy probablemente rompieron algo y se les ocurrió limpiar para que torpemente eso pasará desapercibido. Aquello ya había pasado varias veces que al mexicano no le sorprendía si sus sospechas se hacían realidad.

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama. Se quitó los zapatos, su ropa y se puso su pijama. Destendió la cama, se paró una última vez para apagar la luz y finalmente pudo acostarse. Sintió alivio, relajación en su cuerpo al por fin estar en la comodidad de su querida y amada cama. Una lástima que los gritos de abajo aumentaron y le hicieron recordar la extraña realidad de su casa.

No puede evitar pensar en lo raro de la situación, en que tiene una condena esta casa y que los fantasmas de su pasado están ahí para atormentarlo, literalmente. Realmente no sabe cómo o porqué los fantasmas de sus personajes históricos aparecieron de repente en su casa para quedarse y hacerle la vida aún más pesada de lo que ya era. Él en verdad quería deshacerse de ellos, pero, al ver que no descubrió su origen y ninguna de las cosas que intento para ahuyentarlos funcionaron, no tuvo más que resignarse a vivir con un montón de locos que ya solo se dedicaban a discutir o provocarse incomodidad entre ellos.

—A veces me preguntó, ¿por qué me tocó a mí cargar con esta maldición?

Agarra una de sus almohadas y la puso sobre su cabeza, deseando que los otros se callen de una buena vez.

Gruñe al recordar que mañana tendrá que soportar lo mismo otra vez, cómo todos los días de su vida desde que ellos llegaron a molestarlo.


End file.
